The present invetnion relates to a vehicle steering system, and more particularly to a so-called four-wheel steering system wherein fore and aft wheels are steered simultaneously. More specifically, the present invention pertains to a four-wheel steering system in combination with a four-wheel drive system provided with a torque control mechanism for controlling torque distribution among the front and rear wheels.